kamenriderkabutofandomcom-20200213-history
Shun Kageyama
Grasshopper Nymph (PunchHopper) |numberofepisodes =35 (Kabuto) 2 (Decade) 2 (Movies) |gender = Male |affiliation = ZECT (Former) Sou Yaguruma (Current) |homeworld = Earth |type = Anti-Hero/Anti-Villain (Currently) Hero (Formerly) Villain (while working with Uca Worm) |image2 = TheBee Zecter= |-| Hopper Zecter= |firstepisode = No. 2 Appears |lastepisode = OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders |cast = Masato Uchiyama }} was . He was also the third and primary user of . History Kamen Rider Kabuto He, for most of the series, operated as Kamen Rider TheBee, acquiring the TheBee Zecter after Kagami relinquished it. Prior to it, Kageyama was originally under Yaguruma's command and a good friend of his, believing deeply in his superior's philosophy of teamwork and . After TheBee Zecter rejected Yaguruma and chose Kagami, Kageyama attempted to make Kagami understand his new responsibilities. He was baffled when Kagami rejected TheBee Zecter in favor of his friendship with Tendou, whom he developed a grudge against. Becoming the new leader of Shadow, Kageyama turned his back on Yaguruma and used many methods that contradict his former mentor's beliefs of "Perfect Harmony", Tendou saw Kageyama unfit to be a leader. Overtime, Mishima also sees Kageyama as being unable to handle the missions assigned to him. Eventually, Kageyama is defeated by a vengeful Yaguruma who relieved him of the TheBee Zecter which ended up in Tendou's possession. No longer qualified as TheBee, Kageyama was ousted from the Shadow elite and cast into humiliation and shame. Battered and broken in both body and mind after being facially scarred in the crossfire between Shadow and the Worms, Kageyama eventually goes insane and wants to kill Daigo in order to become TheBee once again. The ZectTroopers try stop Kageyama, but he (Kageyama) does not care about him betraying ZECT and only wants to become TheBee. He eventually stops attempting to kill Daigo, but The ZectTroopers are about to kill Kageyama until he is saved by Yaguruma, who once again invites Kageyama to hell, this time giving him his own Hopper Zecter as a present which allows him to transform into Kamen Rider PunchHopper. Now under Yaguruma's wing, he refers to him as "Aniki" (Brother or boss). Once their partnership formed, both Kageyama and Yaguruma set out for revenge against Kabuto by ambushing him and Gatack within an abandoned factory. Kick and PunchHopper demonstrate their new abilities, easily defeating Kabuto and Gatack in a matter of minutes after the two were weakened by the activation of the 'Red Shoes' system. Unlike Yaguruma, Kageyama is not completely into the darkness yet and Yaguruma often corrects his way of thinking whenever Kageyama shows signs of 'reaching the light'. This is first shown when he tries to grab onto a bit of light after meeting a young girl who he defends from Leptophyes Worm. Yaguruma tells him that his way of thinking is wrong and even the slightest bit of light will destroy them. After discovering the girl Kageyama saved early had become a Worm, PunchHopper along with KickHopper annihilate the Worms together, and they manifest in their own power. Kageyama once again questions the value of the light, but Yaguruma tells him that they live in a world of darkness, and that he should not seek the light. Kageyama works with Yaguruma in an attempt to destroy a confused and weakened Rena Mamiya during episode 40, in hopes of eliminating her early. Their attempt almost works, but Rena is saved by Kamen Rider Drake along with Gon, who distracts them, allowing their party to escape. Their plan did have a side effect however, resulting in a recovery of Rena's Worm memories. Kageyama later asks Yaguruma why he didn't kill her, and an extremely happy Yaguruma answers by saying that he has indeed taken a liking to her. Even more so, Yaguruma protects Rena from Subst Worm when she is endangered. This led to an infuriated Kageyama, as it went against their beliefs of abandoning the light. Yaguruma is shocked however, when he gets rejected by a temporary Uca Worm, and his bond with Kageyama is restored. During episode 41, Kageyama and Yaguruma defeated Tsurugi, and through depressed, Tsurugi is tricked into joining them. The trio then eventually encounters Reiji Nogi who makes short work of them using "reflect" to use all their Rider Finishers against them. Kageyama and Yaguruma watch as Reiji Nogi advances on Area Z during episode 44, and Kageyama wants to help them fight, but Yaguruma laughs at him for trying to be an ally of justice. Kageyama reverts to his old self briefly and picks up the abandoned TheBee Brace, until after being defeated by Reiji Nogi. Ultimately, he returns to his old style and becomes PunchHopper again. Kageyama also follows Yaguruma's way of regaining the darkness by binding himself with chains. He ignores Tendou's request for help, stating that he will not help humans. Along with PunchHopper, KickHopper defeats Cassis Worm Clipeus in episode 46. The two Hoppers utilize the Rider Jump function to send Cassis Worm flying into the air, destroying him with a Rider Kick and Punch as he falls down. Kageyama later becomes one of the many looking for the Worm identification necklaces, believing them to be useful in his mission. Upon seeing Kageyama with a Worm identification necklace, Tendou warned Kageyama about the side effects of the necklaces but failed. In episode 48, Kageyama tells Yaguruma that he has become a Native and can no longer control himself due to fact that having three Native necklaces sped up his transformation. As a show of pity, Yaguruma used a Rider Kick to end Kageyama's suffering. As Kageyama dies in Yaguruma's arms, Yaguruma mentions that after all they've gone through, the two will always be partners. They will look to the light for a new future. Kamen Rider Decade Shun Kageyama later appears in Kamen Rider Decade episode 2 with his partner Kick Hopper appear in the World of Kuuga during a dimensional distortion caused by Narutaki to fight Decade. However, they start focusing their rage on Kuuga. Narutaki causes another dimensional distortion that sends the two to another world where Kamen Riders Delta and Tiger appeared to be waiting. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider PunchHopper was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. It is unknown whether this PunchHopper is the A.R. World version or the revived original version from the main series. Kamen Rider Zi-O In 2019, a meteor crashes on Earth and the Salis Worms began to attack and copy the appearances of humans. One of the Worms copies the form of the deceased Shun Kageyama, whose memories are exactly the same as the original. He also has the Hopper Zecter to transform into PunchHopper,also Shun Kageyama is mentioned by Sou Yaguruma and Arata Kagami. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Kabuto video game Kageyama appears with the other Kamen Riders in the ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' video game, selectable as either Kamen Rider TheBee or Kamen Rider Punchhopper. Due to the game's playing mechanics, this is the only known instance of PunchHopper using kick attacks. All Rider Generation 2 Kageyama, alongside Yaguruma, are unlockable characters after the game is cleared. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Punch Hopper is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride Kamen Rider Punch Hopper as a playable character in this video game Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride. Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Punch Hopper is a playabled character in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing. bfb5d920d441a6cd13d14a27038ad3c4.png|The hoppers in Kamen Rider Ganbarising F2ec3d4ccd1c533b1e9ec87c98c1f44e.jpg|Kamen Rider Punch Hopper card Fighting Style As either TheBee or PunchHopper, Kageyama uses a fighting style themed around punching attacks. Forms Originally, Shun fought as Kamen Rider TheBee, but after losing those powers, he became Kamen Rider PunchHopper, alongside Sou Yaguruma, who became Kamen Rider KickHopper. *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 127 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8 t. *'Kicking Power': 9 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 21 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8.6 sec. is TheBee's strong, heavily armored, but less offensive form resembling a beehive. This is the default form until the rider rotates TheBee Zecter around the wrist to initiate the Cast Off command. Appearances: Kabuto Episode 13-18, 20-22, 24-28, 32-33, 44 - Rider= Rider Form * Rider Height: 192 cm * Rider Weight: 92 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3 t. *'Kicking Power': 6 t. **'Finisher Power': 17 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 39 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. is TheBee's sleeker, faster, and more offensive form which morely resembles the wasp motif. In this form, TheBee can initiate the Clock Up command to travel at near light speeds match the speed of Worms. By pressing a button on TheBee Zecter, the tachyon-powered punch is activated, allowing the user to pierce through a Worm with the stinger on the TheBee Zecter. Appearances: Kabuto Episode 13-18, 20-22, 24-28, 32-33, 44 }} - PunchHopper= PunchHopper Statistics *'Rider Height': 192 cm *'Rider Weight': 93 kg *'Ability Perimeters': *'Punching Power': 3 t. **'Finisher Power': 19 t. *'Kicking Power': 6.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 39 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. Unlike all of the other Riders in Kamen Rider Kabuto, the Kamen Rider Hopper Series Riders only have one form that they transform into. has a black Acrida cinerea motif and by raising the legs on the , PunchHopper can jump high into the sky. By lowering the legs on the Hopper Zecter, the energy is concentrated into a tachyon-powered . The impact upon landing on the ground again powers up another punch. Appearances: Kabuto Episode 35-42, 46-48, OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders }} - Native= Native Worm }} Equipment Devices *TheBee Zecter: TheBee's Transformation device *Rider Brace: TheBee's Transformation Brace *Hopper Zecter: PunchHopper's Transformation device (uses the red side) *ZECT Buckle: TheBee's Clock Up belt, and PunchHopper's transformation-Clock Up hybrid belt Weapon *Anchor Jack: The gold-joints installed onto the right arm of PunchHopper Vehicle *Machine Zectron: TheBee's Rider Machine **As PunchHopper, he use this on Playstation 2 game Legend Rider Devices - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider PunchHopper is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider PunchHopper. Punch Hopper Ring.jpg|PunchHopper Ring Super Punch Hopper.jpg|PunchHopper Ring (Gray) }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Shun Kageyama is portrayed by , he previously portrayed , one of the human hosts of , who was also a J-hero with multiple users. As Kamen Rider PunchHopper, his suit actor was . Conception Notes *As TheBee, Kageyama is the first rider in the series whose Masked Form and Rider Form debut in the same episode. *Throughout the show, neither Yaguruma or Kageyama demonstrated a Clock Up ability using the Hopper Zecters, although they have the ability to in the ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' Playstation 2 video game, and Kamen Rider Zi-O. *Out of all original (Heisei Phase 1) Riders that returned in Decade and Zi-O, he's one of the two already deceased Riders to make a return in Decade and Zi-O, along with Masato Kusaka (Kamen Rider Kaixa). Appearances **Episode 3: Transcendence ** Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 37: 2006: Next Level Kabuto **Episode 38: 2019: The Chosen Kabuto }} See Also *Shun Kageyama - worm that mimic in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Category:Deceased Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Worms Category:Kabuto Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Good turns evil